


How to Avoid Suppressants in the Environment

by NannaSally



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: How to avoid suppressants





	

To:      All Team Leaders

From: High Command

How to avoid suppressants in the air, the water, the food.

Now that it has been acknowledged that the food, water and air is regularly laced with suppressants, we need to develop ways to avoid large doses or risk being unable to think or act efficiently.

It is not practical to avoid eating or drinking for any length of time, and of course it is not possible to avoid breathing – however we can reduce our intake.

  1. Reduce portions of food. The less processed the food, the less suppressants included. This means a rather bland diet will be necessary, plus raw fruit and vegetables. Only truly possible in unwatched circumstances, for instance at home. If you avoid all processed and provided meals when at work or in public, you will cause suspicion among the observers in your community.
  2. Occasional days of fasting – taking it in turns between the team. This needs to be done sparingly as it is important to maintain strength and attention. However, if some specific mission is coming up, then a period of fasting may be the only option.
  3. Boil all water, then pass it through a filter. It would be suspicious to purchase extra filters, but cloth can be used in layers laid in a sieve over a jug. It is not a fast process. Experiment has found that most suppressants are successfully removed with this process.
  4. Use of a damp cloth as a breathing mask while at home and not especially active.



The above methods should help reduce the effect of drugs in the environment, however it is important that these instructions be destroyed as soon as practicable after encouraging members to act.

 

 


End file.
